


본즈랑 체콥이랑 병원이랑...

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>르승님께 드립니다 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	본즈랑 체콥이랑 병원이랑...

건물 지하에도 편의점이 있지만 본즈는 언제나 밖으로 나오는 편을 선호했다. 다른 곳보다 병원에서의 ‘생활’에 필요한 것을 그득 갖춘 점이나 접근성의 면에서 어느 하나 빠지는 것이 없지만 그것은 결국 병원의 부속품일 뿐이어서, 그 곳에서 구입한 물건들에서는 하나같이 소독약의 냄새가 났다. 정확히는, 생존과 무관심과 우울의 냄새. 본즈는 그것들이 지겨웠다. 지루함과 무미건조함을 잘 버무려 말끔하게 멸균시켰지만 결국엔 병균을 배양하는 샬레와도 같은. 그런 냄새들이 편의점의 물건에까지 진득하게 들러붙어 숨이 막히게 한다. 그 냄새는 언제나 본즈를 따라다녔다. 스스로도 잘 알다시피, 결국 그것은 저 자신의 냄새이기도 해서 본즈는 언제나 강박적으로 손을 씻고는 했다.  
오늘 역시, 본즈는 조용한 병동을 돌아보다가 잠시 자리를 비웠다. 본즈가 속한 정형외과 병동은 이 시간이면 딱히 응급환자가 들 것도 아니어서, 좋지 못한 버릇임을 알면서도 이따금씩 십여분간의 시간을 병원에서 탈출하는 것이다. 탈출. 본즈는 그 단어만큼 자신의 상황에 잘 들어맞는 것도 없다고 생각했다. 그리하여 병원의 정문을 나서 걸음이 멎는 곳은 바로 큰 길 건너의 작은 편의점이라는게 우습지만 그럼에도 본즈는 그것에 큰 위안을 얻었다.  
언제나처럼 심야의 편의점은 조용했다. 형광등의 창백한 불빛 아래서 점원의 피곤한 얼굴이 유독 도드라진다. 이 시간에 일하기에는 너무 어리다 싶은데, 그가 읽다가 엎어둔 책은 본과생들이 읽을 법 한 의학서여서. 본즈는 느리게 그를 돌아보았다. 청년이라기보다는 아직 소년의 티가 많이 남은 얼굴이 피곤한 듯 눈가를 문지른다. 주섬주섬 몇개의 기호품들을 내려놓고는 바코드를 찍는 움직임을 바라보았다. 잘 여물은 손끝이 익숙하게 상품을 들었다 놓는다. 그 움직임이, 마치 상처를 기워나가는 움직임과도 닮았다고 생각해서, 본즈는 저도 모르게 웃어버렸다.

“네?”

그 웃음이, 생각보다 크게 번진 탓인지 그가 고개를 들었다. 반쯤 벌어진 입술이 붉다. 본즈는 느리게 헛기침을 했다.

“던힐. 멘솔로 줘요.”  
“멘솔 하나요.”

녹색 담배갑이 하나 더 추가. 습관적으로 초콜릿 바를 들어 껍질을 벗기려다 무심코 움직임을 멈추었다. 점원은 여전히 피곤한 얼굴로 시선을 내리깔고 있다. 그가 보는 것은 무엇인가. 본즈는 어딘지 서툴게 계산을 마치고는 서둘러 가게를 나섰다. 문을 나서자마자 손 끝에 달라붙는 비닐을 벗겨내었지만 그 앞에서 무언가 우물거리는 것이 민망해 걸음을 재촉했다. 역시나 이번에도 멀리 가지 못해 길을 건너며 초콜릿 바를 입에 밀어넣었다. 들큰한 단맛이 끈적하게 입천장에 달라붙는다. 병원에 들어가야겠다는 생각을 하면서도 뭔가 아쉬워 병원 앞 벤치에 주저앉아 담배를 뜯었다.  
텁텁하게 단맛이 감도는 입 안으로 풍기는 멘솔 향이 나쁘지 않다. 가끔씩, 잠을 깨는데는 이만한게 없지 않는가를 생각하다가도 멘솔이 기관지에 훨씬 나쁘다는 잔소리에 뜨끔해지는 것이다. 호흡기내과에 새로 온 레지던트는 말도 많고 탈도 많고 잔소리도 많아 언제나 흡연구역에 귀신같이 나타나 닥터건 교수건 상관없이 담배의 불용성에대해 허공에 대고 투덜대다 끌려나가기 일수였다. 빨갛게 타들어가는 담배 끝을 바라보다 잔뜩 혼나 엉망으로 일그러진 얼굴로도 담배는 백해무익하다고 투덜거리던 녀석의 얼굴이 생각나 본즈는 실소를 흘렸다.  
그 때였다. 저만치 편의점의 문이 열린 것이. 막 담배를 버리고 자리에서 일어서려던 본즈가 그대로 굳었다. 창백한 소년이 느릿느릿 문을 열고, 기지개를 켠다. 늦은 시간. 피곤이 뚝뚝 떨어지던 눈가를 생각한다. 소년은 팔을 몇 번 휘두르다 이내 벽에 기대어 섰다. 붉은 빛을 입에 물었다. 어쩐지 뒷통수를 맞은 기분으로, 깜박이는 붉은 빛을 바라보다 본즈 역시 다음 담배를 꺼내물었다. 소년이 고개를 들었다. 어둠 속이라 확실하지는 않지만 어쩐지, 그가 자신을 보았다고 생각했다.

 

*

 

“멘솔 하나요.”

초콜릿 바를 내려놓자 이번에는 그가 먼저 입을 열었다. 본즈가 어색하게 고개를 들었다.

“매일 같은 것을 사가시길래요.”

피곤한 듯 목소리 끝이 갈라진다. 소년이 읽는 책은 매번 변해서 의학서가 법학책이 되기도 하고, 미학책이었다가 세계정세에 대한 논문이기도 했다. 어제는 분명 철학서. 키에르케고르가 자살에 대해 무어라 말했던가. 담배를 피는 내내 교양 수업에 들었던 것을 떠올리려 노력했지만 결국 아무것도 되살리지 못했다.  
근 일주일 째 본즈는 같은 패턴으로 편의점에서 초콜릿 바와 음료수, 담배를 샀다. 물론 그 담배는 두어 개비, 병원 앞 벤치에서 태워 없앤 후 나머지는 고스란히 라커 속으로 쳐박혔다. 저 스스로도 확신할 수 없지만 본즈는 언제나 같은 시간이면 그 편의점을 찾았다.

“기억, 하네요.”

멋대가리 없는 말이라 생각하며 뺨을 긁적였다. 흘깃, 넘겨다 본 계산대 위에는 건축학 책이 놓여있다. 거미줄처럼 얽힌 도면의 선들이 동맥의 얽힘과 비슷하다고 생각했다.

“선생님이잖아요.”  
“네?”  
“요 앞 병원의.”

그가 웃었다. 본즈는 저도 모르게 입술을 핥았다. 어색해서, 말 그대로 온 몸의 피부며 근육이 무너져 내려 뼈만 남을 것 같은 기분이다.

“지난 봄에 입원했었거든요. 정형외과. 팔이 부러져서.”

휘휘 제 팔을 저어보이고는 다시 한 번 웃는다.

“처음 볼 때 부터 알았는데. 닥터 맥코이. 그리고 본즈.”

여전히 앳된 얼굴에서 기억을 되살리려 하지만 그저 멍할 뿐이었다. 손 끝에서 담뱃갑이 우그러진다. 다만, 곱슬거리는 금발이 창백한 이마 위에 흐트러진 것에 저도 모르게 손을 내밀었다. 매끈한, 머리카락이. 손 끝에서. 얇은 눈꺼풀이 내리감기고 깜박, 깜박, 깜박, 느린 움직임에 풍성한 속눈썹이 나비처럼 나풀거린다. 본즈는 다시 한 번 입술을 축였다.

“체콥, 파벨 체콥.”

그가, 체콥이 다시 한 번 웃었다. 차가운 손 끝이 본즈의 손을 잡았다.

“담배, 그냥 이 앞에서 펴도 괜찮아요.”

부드럽게 웃는 모습에 어쩐지 귀 끝이 화끈거렸다.


End file.
